The Ghost Boy of the Ghost Zone
by mikaela2015
Summary: Danny Phantom has been raised by ghosts in the Ghost Zone ever since he was discovered as a baby by Pandora. One day during a fight with an unknown ghost leaving him injured, he stumbles and falls through a portal to the human world only to be rescued and healed by Jack and Maddie Fenton. What secrets of the past will he discover with this family? (I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM)
1. The Beginning

Maddie Fenton smiled warmly at the small baby boy in her arms. The baby cooed and giggle at the sight of his mother as she lightly tickled him and continued to nurse him as she got him ready for bed. The baby had a small amount of black hair and had piercing blue eyes. She picked up his small blue blanket and wrapped it around his body and then picked him up again and began rocking him gently as she started to sing a lullaby she had always sung for him.

 _Come stop your crying, it'll be alright_

 _Just take my hand, hold it tight_

 _I will protect you from all around you_

 _I will be here, don't you cry_

The baby's eyes began to droop and he gave a cute small yawn as he began to fall asleep. Maddie's husband Jack Fenton entered the room and smiled warmly at the sight of his wife holding their infant son and singing him to sleep.

 _For one so small, you seem so strong_

 _My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_

 _This bond between us can't be broken_

 _I will be here, don't you cry_

 _Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on now and forever more_

The baby let out another yawn as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Maddie continued to sing quietly as she placed the baby in his crib.

 _You'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be in my heart_

 _Always_

 _Always_

She sighed and continued to smile warmly at her son. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and smiled as she turned to see it was Jack. They both kissed each other on the lips and the Jack gently patted the baby's head and kissed him on the forehead and whispered, "Goodnight my son"

They both then left the room while turning off the light.

In the dead of night Maddie suddenly woke up to the sound of movement coming from the hallway.

"Jack!" Maddie whispered as she heard the noise again. She sat up and shook Jack's shoulder and repeated, "Jack!"

Jack groaned and yawned as he woke up and asked, "What is it?"

"I think I hear someone out there" Maddie answered and motioned for Jack to listen.

They both listened and continued to hear movement and suddenly heard someone say quietly but loud enough for them to hear, "Shhhh Little Badger"

Both their eyes widened in fear and they both climbed out of bed while grabbing what looked like some sort of blaster each. They entered the hallway and saw a shadowy figure floating down the stairs holding something in his arms.

Jack and Maddie immediately ran to their infant son's room and saw the crib was empty. They both then heard the sound of crying heading towards the lab and immediately started running towards it.

In the lab holding the crying infant was a blue skinned vampire looking ghost wearing a white suit with a cape. The ghost grinned and he stood in front of the large circular hole in the room with some sort of swirling green energy coming from it. It was a man-made ghost portal which led to a realm known as the Ghost Zone.

The baby continued to cry as he was scared by the stranger holding him. The ghost suddenly sent some sort of calming energy onto the baby's body and suddenly the baby fell right asleep.

"It won't be long now my son" The ghost said as he placed the baby in a basket that was near him.

Just when he was about to enter the portal a blast was suddenly fired right near his feet. He turned to see a very furious mother and father aiming ecto blasters at him.

"Get your filthy hands off my son spook!" Maddie screamed.

"Never woman. This child is the one that should have been mine and now I Plasmius am taking what is mine" The ghost said with determination.

"I don't know what you're talking about but you're not taking our son anywhere!" Jack shouted and then blasted another shot near him. "NOW PUT HIM DOWN AND GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE!"

Plasmius glared at the two ghost hunters who were keeping him from his prize, he then turned towards the portal and grinned as he thought of a plan. He then shouted, "If I can't have your son then neither will you!"

Without hesitation he threw the basket into the portal and then with a powerful blast destroyed the portal.

"NOOOOOOO! MY BABY!" Maddie screamed and fell to her knees in despair and started crying.

Jack's anger grew more and with a roar he started blasting at Plasmius furiously while roaring in anger, "BRING HIM BACK! BRING OUR SON BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"I will not!" Plasmius said with a laugh as he deflected the blasts and then disappeared into thin air.

"My baby….my baby...he's gone….he's gone" Maddie sobbed as Jack kneeled down and held the crying mother in his arms.

"I'll get him back Maddie. I swear to you now, no matter how long it takes I will find a way to fix the portal and get our son back" Jack said.

They suddenly heard a small voice behind them, "Mummy, daddy what's wrong?"

They both gasped and turned to see their two year old daughter Jasmine Fenton standing there in her pyjamas. The two parents walked over and held their daughter in a hug as they continued to cry.

In the vast open realm known as the Ghost Zone a blue skinned four armed female ghost named Pandora who was wearing Greek armour along with a helmet with purple flames and had long purple hair that flowed down her back was flying through when she suddenly heard a sound.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

She stopped and asked, "What is that noise?"

She heard it again and started flying in the direction of it, it came closer and closer until suddenly she stopped as she came upon the source of the noise. A human baby boy in a basket.

"A human baby!" Pandora gasped in shock. "What's a human child doing all the way out here in the Ghost Zone?"

The baby continued to cry and Pandora's maternal instinct kicked in, she picked up the baby gently and began rocking it while speaking in a soothing voice, "There, there now. It's alright little one. I got you"

The baby stopped crying and sniffled. He then looked up at Pandora and began to giggle and smile at the attention he was getting from the female ghost.

Pandora giggled and said, "You're so adorable little one"

She noticed a name on the side of the blanket and read it, "Danny"

She smiled and said, "What a nice name for a cute little baby boy"

Suddenly the baby hiccupped and there was a blinding flash of light at his torso which appeared as rings and started travelling up the boy's body which gave his skin a nice tan complexion while also changing his ebony black hair to snow white and his piercing blue eyes to glowing green.

Pandora gasped in shock and surprise, "By the Ancients! A halfa!"

"Pandora is that you?" She suddenly heard another female voice call.

She looked up and saw another female ghost standing before her. She had long black hair, red eyes and was wearing a blue Arabic harem outfit.

"Desiree! You're not going to believe this but I found a baby halfa" Pandora said as she showed Desiree Danny in her arms.

"Are you serious?" Desiree asked in complete shock. Her question was answered when the baby giggled and the rings appeared and suddenly he was changed back into his human form.

"By gosh it is a halfa" Desiree said. She smiled warmly at Danny and said as she caressed his cheek, "And a very cute one at that. The main question is what to do?"

"I might need some help. Will you please get Clockwork, Nocturne and Ghostwriter and tell them about what I found and to please meet me at my home?" Pandora asked.

"Of course my friend" Desiree and immediately flew off to gather them.

Pandora kept holding Danny in two of her arms as she flew towards her home. A few minutes later she had arrived and already in her home was Desiree and the other ghosts she had asked to come.

Nocturne had a body that looked like the night sky with a white face along with purple horns, Clockwork the Master of Time was wearing a purple cloak along with a purple tunic and in the middle of his chest was a clock and in his hand was a time staff and Ghostwriter was wearing a purple coat over a grey sweater, pants, a grey scarf was around his neck and black shoes, he had black hair and a small goatee on his chin along with a pair of spectacles on his eyes.

Pandora presented Danny to all of them and when he once again changed into his ghost form, it took them all by surprise.

"He is a halfa but how?" Nocturne asked.

Clockwork then asked as he held his arms out, "Pandora may I?"

She nodded and gently handed Danny over to Clockwork's arms. Clockwork smiled at the baby before him and then concentrated as a purple aura surrounded the baby's body and then Clockwork said, "It seems the evil Plasmius had tried to take this child from his parents Jack and Maddie Fenton of the human world but when his plan failed, he threw the child into the Ghost Zone which had merged ectoplasm within the baby's DNA making him half ghost, Plasmius then destroyed the man made portal his parents had made cutting them off from the Ghost Zone and stopping them from ever reaching their son again"

"The poor boy!" Desiree gasped. "His parents must be devastated"

"Is there any way to return the boy back to his parents Clockwork?" Ghostwriter asked.

Clockwork shook his head and answered as he handed the child back to Desiree, "Unfortunately the portal was destroyed and I fear that if we take the boy to Plasmius's portal, he might try to take the boy again. There's not going to be a natural portal to the human world for several years"

"Then what are we to do?" Nocturne asked feeling concerned for the boy. "We can't leave the boy all alone"

"Then I will keep him" Pandora said. "I will raise Danny until hopefully one day we can return him back to his family"

"Are you sure about this Pandora? It is a lot of responsibility" Clockwork asked.

"I'm sure and besides, I've grown rather attached to him" Pandora answered as she continued to smile warmly at Danny as he yawned and fell asleep in her arms.

All the ghosts in the room awed at the sight of the sleeping baby as he was once again changed back into his human form.

"I will you help you raise Pandora" Desiree said. Nocturne nodded and said, "I shall too"

"So will I. I can be his teacher" Ghostwriter said with a smile.

"I shall help as well" Clockwork said. He then asked, "Have you thought of calling him by another name?"

Pandora smiled and answered, "Well I like the name his mother gave him Danny but I will add something to it. His name will be Danny Phantom"

"It's a perfect name form him" Desiree said.

Pandora continued to smile and then said to the sleeping baby in her arms, "Welcome to your new life, Danny Phantom"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	2. A Birthday Gone Wrong

_**7 YEARS LATER**_

Nine year old Jasmine Fenton sighed in sadness at the sight of the picture frame on her desk. It was a picture of her sitting in the hospital holding her baby brother in her arms on the day he was born. It had been seven whole years since Danny had disappeared in the Ghost Portal. Her parents had been working non-stop since then trying to fix the portal they had made so they could go into the Ghost Zone and bring back her little brother….if he was still alive that is.

She and her parents didn't lose hope that Danny was still alive. She whispered, "I miss you little brother. Happy birthday wherever you are"

She walked down the stairs to the lab and found her parents busy working on the portal.

"Hey guys its lunch time. Maybe take a break for a bit" Jazz suggested.

They both stopped working and turned to their daughter. Maddie nodded at her suggestion and was about to follow her out of the lab when she noticed Jack not moving from his spot and still working on the blueprints.

She walked back over and placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Jack honey come on. We need to keep up our strength if we're going to rescue Danny"

Jack sighed and said, "You're right Maddie. Sorry. I just miss him so much it hurts. It's been seven years and we're still not even close to fixing this damn portal"

Jazz could see his frustration and anger, she walked over and hugged his waist with her arms and said, "Daddy I know you can do it. I know you both can and we'll see Danny again. I can feel it in my bones"

Jack and Maddie smiled at their daughter and pulled her into a group family hug.

* * *

In the Ghost Zone everything was quiet and peaceful that morning. At a lair near a huge Acropolis a small seven year old boy with black hair, a white sleeveless shirt along with blue shorts and a red head band around his forehead was sitting on a tree branch high from the ground looking out into the horizon. Danny's adoptive mother Pandora had told him that she found him as a baby and he just appeared out of nowhere in the Ghost Zone and the only thing she knew was that he was a halfa and she had no idea where he came from.

"DANNY! DANNY PHANTOM!" The boy suddenly heard his adoptive mother Pandora call.

Danny changed into his ghost form where in his form his shirt changed from white to black with a DP symbol which stood for his name on the front of it and flew down from the tree branch and landed in front of Pandora who smiled at him.

"Where have you been Little Phantom?" Pandora asked as she picked him up with two of her arms.

"In the tree again" Danny answered.

"I believe it's somebody's birthday" Pandora said as she started tickling him with her other two arms which caused him to laugh.

She stopped and he asked, "Are we going to have a party tonight? And will Uncle Clocky, Uncle Nocturne, Uncle Ghostwriter and Auntie Desiree be there?"

She nodded and said, "That's right Little Phantom but first you must go to your lessons you're your Uncle Ghostwriter and you know Clockwork doesn't like it when you call him Uncle Clocky"

"That's what make it funny though mum" Danny said with a giggle.

"Oh you cheeky little ghost boy" Pandora said with a laugh and began to tickle him again causing him to laugh hysterically before finally stopping. "Now run along now. You don't want to be late for your lessons. I'll see you tonight when you come home"

"Okay. Love you mummy" Danny said and then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then flew off for Ghostwriter's home.

"I love you too my son" Pandora called out. "Stay safe"

* * *

Danny flew through the Ghost Zone heading for Ghostwriter's home and flying past and waving to some familiar ghosts such as Lunch Lady, Box Ghost, Kitty and Johnny 13 and Youngblood. He smiled as he saw the home of Ghostwriter and landed on the front steps of his home and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal Ghostwriter who smiled brightly at Danny and greeted as he allowed him to come inside, "Ah good morning Danny and also a very happy birthday to you. We've got a lot to cover today before your party tonight"

"Morning Uncle Ghostwriter and thanks" Danny greeted back as he walked inside, changed into his human form and sat down at his work desk in the large library where he always sat every day for lessons.

Ghostwriter walked to the chalkboard and said, "Okay let's begin with some math today and then we'll move onto history before taking a break for lunch"

Danny nodded and pulled out his notebook ready to take notes on the math lesson. Danny was a pretty smart kid for his age especially when it came to subjects such as astrology which was one of his favourite subjects.

* * *

Back on Earth in Wisconsin within a large mansion was a lab and in that lab stood Plasmius who was raging with anger. After he had thrown Jack and Maddie's son into the Ghost Zone seven years ago, he returned to Wisconsin and used his own portal to enter the Ghost Zone and retrieve the baby, however he never found him and only found the empty basket.

For seven years he had been trying to find the boy but could never seem to find him. He had even hired a hunter named Skulker but not even the self-proclaimed Ghost Zone's greatest hunter could find him. He was determined to find that boy and make him his son.

He turned and looked at the sight of a picture frame of a younger Jack and Maddie along with another young man. He glared at the picture of Jack and suddenly black rings appeared around his waist and in just a few seconds he was changed into the same man from the picture only older and his hair was grey and tied back in a pony-tail and he had a small beard on his chin. He wore a black business suit.

He picked up the frame and said bitterly, "Oh Maddie. You should never had married that fat oaf instead of me. Your children should have been mine instead of his. I will find that boy and make him my son if my name isn't Vlad Masters!"

* * *

Back in the Ghost Zone within the afternoon Danny's lessons with Ghostwriter had finished and so he changed back into his ghost form and started heading back towards his home. He was halfway there when suddenly a green weird looking lion floated right in front of him and said, "Where do you think you're heading to kid?"

"Home" Danny answered with slight fear of this ghost lion who he had never seen before.

"Bertrand! That's enough! Can't you see your scaring that poor little boy" A voice snapped.

Danny looked behind him to see a female ghost wearing a red business suit jacket and skirt and had red hair that stuck up in the air. Danny turned his head back towards the lion who suddenly changed into a short little male ghost wearing a suit with a bow tie and had grey hair and a moustache on his face.

He turned back towards the female ghost who was smiling at him and said, "I do apologise about my assistant. He tends to do that to any ghost who stumbles upon near our territory. I do hope he hadn't frighten you little one"

"Um….who are you?" Danny asked.

"Oh where are my manners? My name is Penelope Spectra" The ghost answered. "And what is your name little boy?"

"D-Danny Phantom" Danny answered feeling slightly nervous and a little fearful of her.

"Oh so that's what Desiree named the little freak" Spectra said with cruel smile.

"What was that?" Danny asked.

"Why that's you of course! The half-ghost freak of the Ghost Zone" Spectra repeated.

"I'm not a freak! Stay away from me meanie!" Danny shouted feeling slightly hurt from what she called him. He was about to fly off when suddenly Spectra grabbed him by his arm and held him close, he suddenly felt like his energy was being drained and miserable.

"I'm not done with you yet. So tell me something Danny what are you? A ghost trying to fit in with all of us or some freaky little boy with freaky little powers?" Spectra asked unaware that someone was watching her nearby.

"What do you mean?! I'm not a freak! Stop it! I don't like it!" Danny shouted and pleaded as he started crying.

"Oh but you are! You're not a ghost and you're not a boy either" Spectra sneered as she continued to feed off his misery. "Who cares about a thing like you? I wouldn't be surprised if your mummy hates you"

"You're wrong! She doesn't hate me!" Danny screamed becoming more upset by the second. He lost so much energy he changed back into his human form.

"How do you know? How do you know she won't abandon you one day freak?" Spectra continued. "You don't belong here freak and you wanna know something? You never will"

"THAT'S ENOUGH SPECTRA!" Another female voice suddenly shouted.

Spectra gasped and let go of Danny and turned to see a familiar ghost. She had flaming blue hair, gothic looking clothing with skull shaped boots and a purple guitar in her hands.

"Ember! What are you doing here?!" Spectra shouted in anger.

"Oh just giving you a little performance. This is a song I like to call GET AWAY FROM THAT KID!" Ember shouted in anger and then blasted Spectra away with a burst of energy from her guitar.

Spectra and Bertrand screamed as they were both blasted away and then Ember grabbed hold of the distressed and upset looking Danny and held him gently and close as she said, "Hey it's okay little guy. She's gone now, I'll take you home. Where do you live?"

"With my mummy Pandora" Danny answered through his tears.

"Okay just hold onto me and I'll take you home" Ember said and started heading for the home of Pandora. "My name is Ember by the way kid. Ember MacLaine. What's yours?"

"D-Danny" Danny answered. "D-Danny P-Phantom"

* * *

Pandora paced around in the dining room waiting for her son to come home. This was the first time he was ever late coming home and she was starting to get worried.

"I'm sure Danny's fine Pandora" Desiree said. "Maybe he just got a little distracted by something"

"Maybe you're right Des but I can't help but feel something's wrong" Pandora said as she continued to pace the room. "Are you sure he headed straight for home Ghostwriter?"

"Absolutely. I watched him go in the direction of your home before I teleported myself here" Ghostwriter answered.

There was a knock at the front door and Pandora immediately opened it and was shocked to see Danny tear stained in Ember's arms.

"Danny! Are you alright?! What happened? Where have you been?" Pandora asked as Ember handed Danny over to Pandora and she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Baby pop here ran into Penelope Spectra" Ember answered. "She was hurting the kid and I stopped her before any more damage could be done"

"I thank you Miss MacLaine" Pandora said. "Would you like to come inside?"

"No I can't but I might come by tomorrow to see how the little guy's doing if that's okay" Ember said.

"Of course and thank you once again for helping my son" Pandora said. Ember nodded and then flew off.

Pandora placed Danny down and asked, "Are you okay Danny?"

"I'm fine" Danny answered sadly, his mind still thinking about what Spectra had said to him.

"Dear are you sure you're okay?" Desiree asked. Nocturne then asked, "What did that horrible witch say to you?"

Danny kept looking down and suddenly started crying again as he wrapped his arms around himself and sobbed, "S-she called m-me a freak! Said that n-nobody cared for a t-thing like m-me! She also said y-you hated m-me mummy. I-I'm a freak! I-'m not even a full ghost! Everyone hates me and I don't belong here!"

Pandora suddenly pulled the crying boy into her arms and used one of them to caress his hair as he cried into her shoulder. She then said as they pulled apart and kept her hand on his shoulders, "Now you listen to me. You are not a freak! You're not just a thing that nobody cares about. You are Danny Phantom. You are my son and I love you. Your family loves you. We all love and care about you whether you're half-ghost or not. We will always love you and we will never abandon you"

Danny sniffled and looked at his family standing in the room and asked, "Really?"

"Really" Clockwork answered as he lowered down to Danny's height and lifted his chin up gently. "Even if sometimes you call me Clocky which still annoys me by the way, I will never stop caring about you little Phantom"

"None of us will. We are your family and this is your home" Nocturne then said. "You will always be wanted here and will always belong here"

"That was just Spectra's power making you think like that" Desiree said. Ghostwriter then finished, "It's what she does. She makes you miserable and think that whatever horrible thing she told you is true when really it's not"

"You see my little Phantom, we do care about you and we do love you no matter what" Pandora said as she caressed Danny's cheek.

Danny started crying again but not in sadness but in happiness as all the adults pulled him in and they all shared a group hug. Danny smiled feeling better than before as he took in his family's words and realised that Spectra was wrong.

Later that night Pandora put Danny to bed and tucked him in. He smiled as she ruffled his hair. He then asked, "Can I sing that song again?"

She smiled warmly and nodded. Danny began at first humming a familiar tune and then began singing.

 _Come stop your crying, it'll be alright_

 _Just take my hand, hold it tight_

 _I will protect you from all around you_

 _I will be here don't you cry_

 _You'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart_

 _Always_

"Any luck remembering where you heard it from?" Pandora asked. Danny shook his head and answered, "I can only remember the tune and some of the words but that's it. I don't know where I heard it from"

"I'm you'll remember one day" Pandora said. Danny nodded and then asked, "Now can you sing me a song mummy?"

She nodded and said, "Of course and you know what, I just heard this one today that I think you'll like"

She then began to sing in a soothing, calming beautiful voice.

 _Stay awake, don't rest your head_

 _Don't lie down upon your bed_

 _While the moon drifts in the skies_

 _Stay awake, don't close your eyes_

Danny smiled as he felt tired from the day's events and he yawned as the song continued and he was starting to fall asleep.

 _Though the world is fast asleep_

 _Though your pillow's soft and deep_

 _You're not sleepy as you seem_

Danny's eyes closed as he fell asleep letting off one last lawn before finally falling asleep. Nocturne entered the room and watched as Pandora finished the lullaby.

 _Stay awake, don't nod and dream_

 _Stay awake, don't nod and dream_

She kissed his forehead gently and placed the blanket over his shoulders and tucked him in once more. Nocturne then placed some dream dust on Danny giving him some pleasant dreams for the night as he slept and then both slipped out of the room and shut the door.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED….**_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Thank you to all who have** **favorite** **, followed and reviewed this story so far. Tomorrow a new chapter of this story will come as well as a new chapter of Danny Phantom and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) version and as well a new chapter of World Protection Agency 2.**


	3. Time Moves Forward

_**7 YEARS LATER**_

Another seven years had gone by. Sixteen year old Jazz entered her home and sighed as it was once again quiet. It meant that her parents were still down in the lab working on the almost complete portal. She looked at the infant picture of her baby brother on the shelf again and smiled at it.

"Don't worry little brother. We're gonna find you soon" Jazz said. "I only hope that all this waiting has been worth it"

Although Jazz had not given up hope of finding Danny, she had to constantly encourage her parents not to give since there were a few close calls over the past seven years where they had almost given up and now soon the brand new ghost portal would be up and running.

* * *

It seemed to be really quiet in the Ghost Zone when suddenly it was disrupted by the sounds of two people fighting in the gardens of the Acropolis. Pandora stood at the side of the garden and watched as now fourteen year old Danny Phantom was training with Nocturne and Clockwork.

In his ghost form he wore a black and white jumpsuit with his symbol on the front. Danny dodged out of the way as Nocturne sent an ectoblast at him, Clockwork then sent a blast at him from the right but Danny shielded the blast and then sent a blast straight at Clockwork who dodged it as well.

Nocturne then sent a blast and tied Danny with ropes made out of his ecto energy, Danny however smirked as his green eyes then changed to glowing blue and he completely froze the binds and destroyed them.

Danny then stood up and took a deep breath and suddenly released powerful waves of energy from his mouth and knocked Nocturne and Clockwork right into the garden hedges. Danny panted as he stopped and looked up to see Nocturne and Clockwork getting up and smiling at him.

"Well done Danny. You managed to hold your Ghostly Wail a lot longer than last time" Nocturne commented.

Danny smiled back as he changed back into his human form revealing he was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a black shirt underneath with sleeves, blue jeans and brown combat boots. Around his forehead was his favourite red headband he had always worn ever since he was six years old.

"Thanks to all the practice and training I've been doing along with the ice training from Frostbite" Danny said.

Desiree then came out into the garden with a tray of ice cold spectral juice in a jug along with several cups as she said, "That's enough for today I believe. Now come and get something cold to drink"

Clockwork was about to follow them when suddenly his eyes widened and he saw a quick vision of something. He saw a mast of green energy leading to the human world and inside a laboratory.

The vision suddenly stopped and he knew what it meant. He suddenly floated to them all and said, "I need to speak with you Pandora, Nocturne and Desiree privately at the moment"

"Oh okay uh...Danny remember you need to leave soon for your afternoon lessons with Ghostwriter" Pandora said.

"Okay mum. I'll leave in a few minutes" Danny said after taking a sip of his drink wondering curiously why Clockwork needed to speak to them so suddenly.

He shrugged his shoulders and finished his juice before changing back into his ghost form and started heading for Ghostwriter's lair for his afternoon lessons.

* * *

Inside the dining room all four ghosts sat down at the table as Pandora asked, "What is it that you needed to speak to us about Clockwork?"

"I've had a vision Pandora" Clockwork answered. "A portal to the human world leading straight for the boy's home shall open soon. I'm not sure when but soon"

"You mean he can return back to his family?" Desiree asked.

"It seems so" Clockwork answered.

"But Clockwork Danny is happy here" Nocturne said. "Is it really the best that we send him back to the human world? What if his family doesn't understand him? What if they sent him off to some sort of lab to be experimented on?"

"There is always the possibility of that but we can't hide the truth from him forever" Clockwork said. "I believe he is old enough to know and his real family deserve to see him. We can't keep them waiting forever since they have waited fourteen years for this and if any of that does happen, he will always have a home to come back to. Only he will make the choice whether or not to return or remain here"

Pandora looked down in sadness as she realised Clockwork was right. It wasn't fair on Danny to keep the truth from him any longer.

"You're right Clockwork" Pandora said in sadness. "I've always knew this day would come but now I fear it has come so soon. I love that boy as if he were really my own son"

"As do I Pandora" Clockwork said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "As do I"

"I will tell him the truth tonight when he returns home with Ghostwriter" Pandora said. "Will all of you please be there?"

"Of course. We're family after all" Desiree said with a smile and Nocturne nodded.

* * *

Danny sat at his desk and continued to pay attention to the lesson Ghostwriter was giving him about Pariah Dark's reign but his mind was also still on Clockwork's sudden urgency to talk with his mother, Desiree and Nocturne.

"And so with the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire, Pariah Dark had spread horror and terror throughout the Ghost Zone destroying homes and anyone who stood in his way with his loyal servant the Fright Knight" Ghostwriter continued as he read through the book. He was about to continue when he noticed Danny look a little distracted and cleared his throat which got his attention once more and asked, "Danny is everything okay? You seem distracted son"

"Huh? Oh sorry Uncle Ghostwriter just thinking about something" Danny answered. "It won't happen again. Anyway we were up to about Pariah Dark right?"

He nodded and continued, "As I was saying Pariah Dark had spread his terror and horror throughout the Ghost Zone with the combined powers of the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage…."

* * *

A couple of hours went by and the lesson was finally over and Danny flew out of the lair and started heading for home. He stopped at a small river which had clear water for a few moments and took a couple of handfuls as he changed back into his human form, unaware that someone was watching him from a distance with a pair of binoculars.

" _There he is. My son who got away. I recognise that black hair and piercing blue eyes anywhere"_ Plasmius said in his head with a grin. _"I hope you have enjoyed your time here ghost boy for soon you will be mine"_

He watched as Danny changed back into his ghost form and then continued heading for home. Plasmius continued to grin as he pulled out a communicator and contacted his employee, "Skulker this is Plasmius. I have a job for you"

* * *

Danny arrived at his home, changed back into his human form and opened the door to find Desiree, Clockwork, Nocturne, his mother and Ghostwriter all in the one room. There was not a single smile in the room.

"Hey is something wrong?" Danny asked.

"Danny son we all need to tell you something" Pandora said gently. "And I'm not sure how you're gonna take it but please be patient and let us explain"

"Okay" Danny said feeling confused at the moment.

They all went to the living room and sat down. Pandora then began, "As you know Danny I have often told you that I found you in the Ghost Zone not knowing where you had come from and had adopted you"

"Yeah you told me it was the greatest moment of your life" Danny said. Pandora nodded and continued, "And it truly was. However there's more to it than that. You see I…well we all actually know where you came from"

"You do?" Danny asked slightly shocked.

"You see Danny fourteen years ago I was flying through the Ghost Zone when I found you wrapped in a blue blanket in a basket" Pandora began knowing what she was about to do. "I found you in your human form and then you changed into a ghost and that's when I realised you were a halfa. Desiree then came and so I brought you to my home after summoning Clockwork, Nocturne and Ghostwriter"

"That's when I looked into your past using my time powers and discovered what happened" Clockwork continued. "You were born in the human world and your parents were a couple of scientists and ghost hunters, suddenly an evil ghost named Plasmius had tried to take you away from them in hopes of making you his son but when your parents tried to stop him, he threw you into the Ghost Zone and destroyed the portal but what he didn't realise was when he threw you, the energy from the portal entered your body somehow and changed you into a halfa"

"We were going to return you to the human world but unfortunately there was going to no portal leading back to the human realm for several years and so that's when I decided to take you in and raise you as my son" Pandora finished.

There was silence in the room. Danny looked down feeling different emotions from anger, sadness, confusion and hurt.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Danny asked.

"We wanted to wait until the right moment to tell you dearie" Desiree said. "There just was never the right moment until now. You deserved to know the truth"

"But why now?" Danny asked. Clockwork then answered, "Because soon a portal to the human world is going to open and we wanted you to meet your real parents. I don't know when the portal will open but it'll be soon"

There was more silence and then Pandora said, "I'm sorry Danny for keeping this from you. I understand if you must be angry or even hate us right now"

Tears fell from Danny's eyes but he wiped them away and said, "I am angry for the fact you all kept this from me but I will never hate you guys. You're still my family no matter what"

Pandora started to cry and pulled Danny into a comforting hug as he too cried. She rubbed his back with one of her four arms while caressing his hair with another one and the other two arms continuing to hug him.

They pulled apart and then Danny said, "If it's okay I want to go out for a while"

"I understand. You need your space right now" Pandora said with a nod.

With that, Danny changed into his ghost and took off for a flight. Ghostwriter then asked, "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He just needs some time to grasp the truth" Desiree answered.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…..**_


	4. A Surprise Attack!

Danny sat on top of a floating rock thinking about everything he had just been told. It was hard wrapping his around the truth but he accepted it none of the less but lots of questions kept continuously popping in his mind. Who were his family? Would they accept him for being part ghost? Would they accept the fact he was raised by ghosts? If they're scientists, would they dissect him or experiment on him or worse rip him apart molecule by molecule? If he met them, would he ever see his ghost family again?

He stayed there for a few more minutes and then returned home. Dinner with Pandora was eaten in silence, not a word spoken.

Danny sat in his room with his legs to his chest and then Pandora entered the room and asked, "Everything okay Danny?"

Danny sighed and answered, "I'm fine. I just…need time to adjust"

"That's understandable but I just want you to know something" Pandora said as she sat on the bed next to him. "No matter what happens never forget this. You are mine. Mine to me and no matter where they go or what they may call you, you will always be my son. You will always be my Danny Phantom and you will always have a home right here"

Danny smiled at her and then they both pulled each other into a hug as he said, "And you will always be my mother"

* * *

The next day Danny was training in the gardens when Pandora came out and called, "Danny!"

Danny stopped and went to Pandora and asked, "Hey mum what's up?"

"I was wondering if you could do me a huge favour" Pandora enquired. "I need you to please go to the Far Frozen and get these medicinal herbs for me"

"Sure thing" Danny said as he grabbed the scroll off her and then took to the sky heading for the Far Frozen.

As he was on his way there he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched by someone. He continued on but remained cautious the entire way, unaware that someone was watching him invisibly.

"Target spotted sir" Skulker reported.

"Excellent Skulker. Make sure to bring him back alive" His employer responded.

* * *

Clockwork was tending to some of the time screens when his eyes suddenly were filled with another vision of Danny on his knees on a floating rock, wounding with multiple cuts and bruises, a shadowy figure stood before him ready to grab him.

"Oh no!" Clockwork shouted in worry as he immediately took off for Pandora's home. "I just hope my vision is wrong!"

* * *

Danny was heading back towards his home after successfully getting the medicinal herbs Pandora had asked for when suddenly he was caught in some sort of glowing blue net which slammed him into a rock and then he yelped as he was electrocuted for a moment. He looked up and saw the net connecting to a robotic hand which belonged to a large metal looking ghost with a flaming green Mohawk.

"Hello ghost child" The ghost said with a malicious grin.

"Who the heck are you?" Danny asked.

"I am Skulker. The Ghost Zone's greatest hunter and collector of creatures rare and unique and you child are that and more" Skulker answered.

"Great nice to meet ya" Danny said sarcastically. "Now how about letting me go?"

"Nice try kid but I don't let my pray get away so easily and besides my employer has requested your capture alive" Skulker said.

"I don't know who your employer is but there's no way I'm going anywhere with you!" Danny shouted as he concentrated on his ice powers and completely froze the net and broke out of, taking Skulker by surprise but he continued to grin as he let off a predator growl.

Danny then started shooting ecto blasts at the hunter but Skulker expertly dodged them. Danny growled and charged right at him to deliver a powerful punch but Skulker grabbed him by his arm and threw him, Danny screamed as he was thrown right into another floating rock.

He groaned as he got up but then suddenly screamed as he felt something slice his arm, he looked at his arm and saw there was now a cut there and standing beside him was a dagger with Skulker's face on it. He turned and looked at Skulker with slight fear.

"My employer said to bring you back alive but he didn't say I had to bring you back without one or two cuts or bruises" Skulker said with a smirk as he then began firing several arrows from a crossbow.

Danny got back up and started dodging them and deflecting them with a shield but some of them hit and sliced his legs and his arms as he couldn't dodged and shield himself from all of them. Danny yelped and screamed in pain as he was cut by the arrows. Suddenly he was blasted off the floating rock and hit another one hard on his back, he then fell to his knees on another rock feeling weak from the blood and energy loss.

Skulker landed in front of him and said as he reached forward to grab him, "Time to go whelp"

Danny's eyes suddenly glowed with anger and before Skulker knew it, Danny released a powerful Ghostly Wail and completely sent Skulker flying back with the raw energy. He continued to release the raw and powerful energy from his mouth, unaware of the portal forming behind him.

Danny suddenly stopped feeling very weak, the cuts from the arrows and dagger continued to bleed and his clothes were ripped in several places.

He stumbled as he felt weak in his knees and before he could do anything about it, he lost consciousness from the blood loss and lack of energy and without knowing it fell right through the opened portal.

Danny groaned as he fell and felt himself hit something hard and metal. The last thing he saw as he managed to open his eyes a little was three figures standing before him as his eyes closed once more and darkness filled his mind.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…..**_


	5. A New World

Danny groaned as he slowly woke up, wincing at the small pain he felt from his cuts that he received from Skulker. He sat up and found himself in a comfortable bed, he was shirtless but his arms were bandaged and he could feel even though they were covered with black tracksuit pants his legs were bandaged as well.

The door suddenly opened revealing a woman with short brown hair and a blue hazmat suit walk into the room.

"Oh you're awake thank goodness" The woman said with a warm smile but Danny freaked out and pressed his back against the wall in fear.

Maddie saw his fear and raised her hands in a calming gesture and said, "Oh no, no, no it's okay! It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you"

Danny calmed down a little but was still a bit fearful and asked very quickly with slight panic, "What is this place? Who are you? What's going on here?"

"Okay I'll answer your questions but you need to calm down first" The woman said.

Danny took slow deep breaths and calmed down. He nodded at the woman who smiled and said, "Okay now in order. This is my home where I live with my husband Jack whose gone to the grocery store for me and my daughter Jasmine whose currently at school right now but should be home any minute, my name is Madeline but I prefer to be called Maddie and other than you freaking just a few seconds ago, you crashed in our lab seriously injured and you fainted from blood loss so we all healed you and placed you in this room so you could get some rest"

"I remember crashing somewhere after falling off a floating rock" Danny said. "How'd I get here?"

"You came through our ghost portal that we activated yesterday" Maddie answered. Danny's eyes widened in fear as he slowly asked, "D-did you see me…."

"Change from a ghost into a human? Yes dearie we did but it's okay, we're not going to hurt you" Maddie said as she sat down next to him. "It's just incredible to see and meet a half-human, half-ghost"

"So you don't want to experiment on me or rip me apart molecule by molecule? And how did you conclude that I was half human?" Danny asked as his fears died down.

"No! Of course we're not going to experiment on you" Maddie answered. "As for your other question, we took a sample of your blood from your injuries and ran tests on them after you changed. Results concluded late last night that you were half human"

Danny took a deep breath, relieved that they weren't going to hurt him. Suddenly they heard the front door open and they heard movement coming up the stairs. Now standing in the bedroom was a large man in an orange hazmat suit and standing beside him was a sixteen year old girl with red hair tied back with a blue headband and wearing a black shirt with blue pants.

"Ah so our guest is awake" The man said with a wide smile as he and the girl entered the room. He walked up to Danny and shook his hand as he said, "I'm Jack. Jack Fenton nice to meet ya!"

The girl shook her head at her father's silliness and then said, "Sorry about him. My dad tends to get a little over excited. Anyway I'm Jasmine but my friends call me Jazz"

"It's nice to meet you both" Danny said with a smile but then his eyes then widened as he remembered Pandora and said in a panic, "Oh no! My mother! She must be worried right now! I have to get home!"

He stood up but winced as his injuries acted up and almost fell to the ground but Maddie caught him and placed him back on the bed again and said, "Woah! Calm down! You're in no condition to be walking around like this. Who's your mother?"

"My mother is Pandora" Danny answered. "A ghost in the Ghost Zone who found me as a baby and adopted me. She sent me to get some medicinal herbs from the Far Frozen and I was on my way back when I was attacked by this ghost named Skulker who was trying to capture me. He's the one who injured me during the fight but with the last of my energy I used my Ghostly Wail on him and that's when I fell into your lab"

"You're adoptive mother is a ghost? But aren't all ghosts' evil?" Jack asked surprised by this information.

"Well some are but not all are" Danny answered. "It's the same for humans. Not all humans are evil"

"You make a point there" Jack admitted as he never thought of ghosts that way, especially after what happened fourteen years ago.

Jazz then asked, "Anyway what's your name?"

"My name is Danny" He answered. "It's the name my real parents gave me but when Pandora found me and adopted me, she kept the name Danny and added Phantom to it. So in the Ghost Zone my name is Danny Phantom"

The whole family's eyes widened at the sound of his name. Maddie then asked hopefully, "So she found you in the Ghost Zone? Fourteen years ago?"

"Yeah. Fourteen years ago on a floating rock in a basket and wrapped in a blanket" Danny answered. "It wasn't until yesterday that she told me that I ended up in the Ghost Zone after a ghost had tried to take me away from my real parents but when they tried to stop him, he threw me into the Ghost Zone which thanks to the energy of the portal gave me ghost powers making me the half ghost I am today, she found me and because there was no portal back to the human world she adopted me"

Everyone was silent which made Danny look at them in confusion and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Uh….yeah everything's fine" Jack lied. "Sorry it's just amazing to hear. You growing up with ghosts right Maddie?"

"Uh yeah. Well I need to go downstairs and start cooking dinner" Maddie said. "Jack can you help me downstairs and Jazz would you mind keeping Danny company?"

"Sure mum" Jazz answered.

Jack and Maddie then left the room leaving Jazz alone with Danny.

* * *

Jack and Maddie stood in the kitchen for a few minutes and then Maddie said, "It's him Jack. I know it is. It's our son"

"It's him alright Maddie but we need to be sure" Jack said. "We still got that blood sample which we will test when the kids are asleep. Finally after fourteen years we may finally have him home"

* * *

Meanwhile back upstairs Jazz was talking with Danny about each other. She then asked, "So you were really raised by ghosts? What are they like?"

"Yeah. My mum Pandora is one of the kindest person….well ghost you'll ever meet. Underneath all the fury and rage she has when she fights, she's a very kind and thoughtful woman and she's been a really great mother to me" Danny answered. "I've also had other ghosts taking care of me such as Aunt Desiree who's a wishing ghost that will grant any wish, Uncle Nocturne who's the Ghost of Sleep, Uncle Ghostwriter who is not only an uncle to me but also my teacher and then there's Uncle Clockwork the Master of Time though when I was a kid I use to call him Uncle Clocky all the time which annoyed him. Both Clockwork and Nocturne taught me how to control my powers"

They both laughed at that and then he continued, "I also had some friends in the Ghost Zone such as Youngblood, Frostbite and Ember. Ember saved me one time when I was seven from a ghost named Spectra and she had been my friend ever since and Frostbite taught me how to control my ice powers"

He then looked down and said, "Mum must be really worried about me. I better contact her and let her know I'm okay"

"How?" Jazz asked.

Danny said nothing and pulled out a circular pendant with a green crystal from around his neck and said, "My mum Pandora has a pendant exactly like this one. She gave me one after my seventh birthday as a way to contact her. Just watch"

He touched the green crystal and it glowed brighter…

* * *

In the Ghost Zone Pandora, Nocturne, Clockwork, Ghostwriter and Desiree were about to leave to find Danny when suddenly Pandora's pendant glowed and an image of Danny appeared right in front of her.

"Danny! Are you okay?! Where are you?" Pandora asked. "Clockwork had a vision of you being attacked and we couldn't find you!"

"Mum! I'm okay…well sort of" Danny answered. "A ghost named Skulker attacked me yesterday in an attempt to capture me for an employer or something. I got injured but managed to beat him but ended up in the human world. This family saved me"

"Oh thank goodness" Pandora said with relief. "Who's this family? They're not experimenting on you are they?"

"No. They know I'm half ghost but it's okay. They bandaged me up but I don't think I can get back home right now" Danny answered.

Pandora nodded and said, "I'll come and see you tomorrow. I should be able to find the portal just let them know I'm coming okay?"

"Okay. I better go" Danny said. "I love you mum"

"I love you too my son" Pandora said as his image then faded. She cried tears of relief as Nocturne pulled her into a hug and said, "He's okay. My son is okay"

* * *

As soon as dinner was ready, Jazz helped Danny down the stairs and helped him sit down at the table where Maddie and Jack had made vegetable soup. Danny really liked the soup and Maddie, Jack and Jazz couldn't help but laugh a little after he asked for a third serving.

"Um Mrs Fenton? My mother Pandora contacted me and she's coming tomorrow to check on me" Danny said. "I just need to know if that's okay"

Jack and Maddie's eyes widened at the shock that a ghost would be coming to their house tomorrow. Maddie then said after getting over her shock, "It's okay. It'll just be a bit of a shock at first that a family of ghost hunters are going to have ghosts come to their house tomorrow"

"Thank you and I really appreciate everything you and your family have done for me" Danny said with a smile.

"It's no problem besides we couldn't leave you to bleed all over the place" Jack said with a bright smile. "Now who wants fudge?"

* * *

Later than night Maddie helped Danny back into the bed after changing his bandages. She was leaving the room when he heard him hum a familiar tune.

She turned back and asked, "What's that you're humming?"

"Oh it's this song that I seem to have always playing in my head" Danny answered. "I don't know or can't remember where I heard it from but it always helps me relax. I can't even remember all the words"

"Can I hear it?" Maddie asked as she sat down the side of the bed.

"Okay but like I said I can't even remember all the words" Danny answered and then began to sing in a really good voice.

 _Come stop your crying, it'll be alright_

 _Just take my hand, hold it tight_

 _I will protect you from all around you_

 _I will be here, don't you cry_

 _And you'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart_

 _Always_

After a moments silence Maddie said, "That was very beautiful Danny"

"Thanks. Well good night Mrs Fenton" Danny said.

"Good night" Maddie said and then left the room.

She walked down to the lab where Jack was finishing testing Danny's blood sample. Maddie then said as tears fell from her eyes, "It's him Jack. He just sang the lullaby I used to sing to him before he was taken from us. It's definitely him"

The blood test results printed out of Jack's computer and he read it and suddenly he had a really bright smile on his face and said, "You're right Maddie. Our son has finally come home"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	6. A Ghostly Visit

_"What do you mean you had him and then you lost him Skulker?!"_ The angry voice of Plasmius shouted over Skulker's communicator.

"Well sir I was about to capture him after weakening him a little but he blasted me with some kind of powerful ghostly wail" Skulker explained nervously. "Making my suit useless to capture him"

 _"Where is he now?"_ Plasmius asked in agitation.

"That I don't know but I will find him again sir" Skulker said. "I swear Plasmius on my afterlife"

 _"Very well Skulker I'll give you one more chance. Don't blow it"_ Plasmius warned.

* * *

In the Fenton household everyone waited on the other side of the portal for their ghostly visitors. Danny was sitting on a chair since he was still feeling slightly weak from his injuries but he was getting better slowly. Jack and Maddie were feeling nervous, excited and strange at the same time since it would be the first time they would have ghosts willingly come to their house which was strange since they were ghost hunters.

A bright light then beamed upon the portal and out came Pandora, Ghostwriter, Desiree, Nocturne and Clockwork.

"Mum!" Danny shouted with a smile. Pandora smiled warmly and walked over and embraced Danny in a gentle hug being mindful of his injuries.

Each of the other ghosts then hugged Danny in turns. Pandora turned to Jack, Maddie and Jazz and said, "Thank you all for helping my son"

"It was no trouble at all" Maddie said. "So you're Pandora Danny's adoptive mother? I'm Maddie Fenton and this is my husband Jack and our daughter Jazz"

Each of the ghosts shook their hands as Pandora said with a smile, "It's nice to meet you. Yes I'm Pandora and this is Nocturne, Desiree, Ghostwriter and Clockwork. Danny's family"

"Danny has told us all about you" Jack said with a wide grin. He then chuckled and said, "It's kind of strange though having ghosts here at our house"

"It's strange for us too being at a house of a family of ghost hunters" Desiree said with also a slight giggle.

"Well how about we all go upstairs for some tea and cookies?" Maddie suggested.

Everyone followed Jack and Maddie upstairs with Nocturne helping Danny up the stairs. For almost the whole entire day they had all talked about each other, their life in the Ghost Zone, their life in the human world, Jazz and Ghostwriter talking about books and psychology, Nocturne and Clockwork demonstrating their sleep and time powers and Danny's life with them.

"This is so amazing" Maddie said. "I had no idea there were so many facts about ghosts and the Ghost Zone we didn't know about"

"If you would like we can help you and your husband with your studies and maybe one day give you a tour of some parts of the Ghost Zone" Clockwork suggested.

"That would be incredible" Jack agreed along with Maddie with excited smiles. They both then dropped for a second when they realised they would need to talk to Pandora and the others about their discovery the other night.

Maddie then spoke, "Pandora may Jack and I speak to you and the others about something privately?"

"Of course" Pandora agreed and all of them except Jazz and Danny left the living room and followed Jack and Maddie up to the Ops Centre.

* * *

They all entered and then Maddie closed the door. Jack was the first one to speak, "Um….listen Maddie and I had discovered something last night about Danny and we feel like we should talk to you about it first before we go any further"

The ghosts were all silent with slight confusion and allowed Jack to continue, "Fourteen years ago Maddie and I had a baby boy. We had a son. Everything was happy when one night a ghost broke into our house and tried to take our son away from us. He said his name was Plasmius and that the baby was supposed to be his and so he was going to take him away and raise him as his son"

"We tried to stop him but without hesitation he threw the basket he placed him in into the ghost portal and blew it up saying if he can't have him then no one can and then disappeared" Maddie continued. "For fourteen years Jack and I have worked non-stop since that night rebuilding the portal so we could go into the Ghost Zone and get our son back, we had almost lost hope that he was still alive in that other dimension but our daughter kept us going"

Jack then carried on as Maddie started shedding silent tears, "There wasn't a day that went by where I didn't blame myself for what happened. But then just as we finished the portal and were getting ready to come into the Ghost Zone to finally bring our son home, Danny came crashing into our lab bleeding from his injuries and changing back into his human form. After he woke up he told us how a group of ghosts took him in and raised him and how he was told by that family what happened to him fourteen years ago. His story matched ours and after some DNA testing we did from the blood sample we had saved after tending to his injuries, we had discovered that Danny is our son. He's our baby boy that we lost so many years ago"

All the ghosts looked in shock. Pandora then slowly walked up to Maddie and pulled her into a hug and said, "I can't believe I'm finally meeting the woman who had given birth to such a brave, kind-hearted boy. Thank you so much"

Maddie hugged her back and said through her tears, "Thank you for taking care of my baby for so long"

"I had always known that Danny would one day meet his parents" Clockwork said.

"Well are we going to tell Danny?" Ghostwriter asked.

Maddie wiped her tears and then said, "Yeah there's just one thing. We've seen how happy Danny is right now living in the Ghost Zone and as much as we want him home we also don't want to rip him away from the home he's also always known. We don't know what to do"

"We tell Danny the truth and let him decide for himself" Desiree said. "We all knew one day he would need to make a choice but it all has to be up to him and him alone"

Maddie and Jack nodded in agreement. Jack then said, "So shall we tell him now or when he's feeling a bit better from his injuries?"

"I say when he's feeling better from his injuries" Ghostwriter suggested. "How long before he recovers?"

"Well the medicine we gave him along with the medicinal herbs he did have on him is reacting well" Maddie answered. "He should be in full recovery by Friday"

"Then Friday we will tell him" Pandora agreed. "And we'll come and visit every day"

"You will always be welcome in our home" Jack said. "It's the least we can do after everything you all have done for our son these past fourteen years"

"The honour was all ours Jack" Clockwork said.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**


	7. A Day With The Fentons

Over the next couple of days Danny was getting better and better thanks to Jack, Maddie and Jazz and also his ghostly healing abilities which helped heal the injuries Skulker had inflicted on him. Pandora, Clockwork, Desiree, Ghostwriter and Nocturne had come every day to check up on Danny and got along with the Fenton's fantastically.

Today Danny was well enough to at least stand up and walk on his own. Maddie thought it was a good idea for him, Jack, Jazz and herself to go to the carnival. It was the first time Danny had gone to one and they all laughed at the look of his face when they went.

"This is unlike anything I have ever seen before" Danny said with awe and wonder.

"Trust me when I say it's about to get a whole lot better" Jazz said with a giggle.

He enjoyed going on the rides with Jazz and Jack, laughing as they watched Jack become sick from some of them, playing some mini arcade games with Maddie and getting some pictures done in the photo booth both normal and silly ones.

They all then sat down at the picnic tables having something to eat. Maddie and Jack came back with drinks and food in their hands and sat down.

Maddie handed Danny some fairy floss to him and said, "Here try some"

Danny took the piece and ate it. He smiled at the sweet taste of it and said, "Wow! That's amazing. What is this stuff?"

"It's cotton candy" Maddie answered. "I guess you don't eat a lot of junk food back home do you?"

"Not really. My mum is a really good cook and cooks a lot of healthy stuff" Danny answered. "She and Desiree also make a really nice cake once in a while but that's about it"

"That's good" Jack commented.

"This has been a really great day" Danny said with a bright smile. "I have never known the human world could be so amazing"

"Well the day is not over yet" Jazz said.

As the family left the carnival they were unaware that Skulker was watching them invisibly. He had managed to trace Danny's ecto signature with a brand new scanner.

* * *

Jack drove the large vehicle to the park and the family walked over to a small hill and sat on the smooth grass and looked up at the night sky. Danny looked up in awe at the sight of millions of stars.

Jazz looked at her watch and said, "Okay the show begins in three, two and one"

Suddenly dozens of meteors started shooting across the night sky creating a spectacular light show. Danny's eyes widened at the sight and smiled as they continued to watch the meteor shower.

"Incredible" Danny whispered in awe.

Jack and Maddie smiled warmly at the sight of the boy sitting near them watching the stars. They then remembered that tomorrow would be the day they would be telling him the truth that they were his parents and couldn't help but wonder what would his decision be.

Would Danny choose to stay with them or would he return back to the Ghost Zone?

Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard a slight snoring and Jack, Maddie and Jazz turned to see Danny had fallen asleep on the ground. They quietly laughed and smiled at the sight. Jack picked him up gently and they all walked back to the RV.

A few minutes later they arrived back at Fenton Works and Jack carried Danny inside. Maddie pulled back the covers of the bed and then Jack placed him gently down. Maddie then removed his shoes and placed the covers over him, she tucked him in and placed a small kiss on his forehead before the two parents walked out of the room and turned shut the door.

* * *

Skulker grinned as he invisibly watched Danny sleep through the window and flew away to another building and landed on top of the roof. He then activated his communicator and said, "Sir. I found the boy. He's at a place called Fenton Works"

There was silence over the communicator but then Plasmius spoke, _"Excellent Skulker. Excellent. I will handle the boy from here. You return back to the Ghost Zone. Your fee has already been transferred to you"_

"Yes sir. Skulker out" Skulker replied and then started heading back to the Ghost Zone.

* * *

Back in Wisconsin Plasmius laughed evilly and said as he changed into Vlad Masters, "It's time to pay a visit to some old friends"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…..**_


	8. The Truth And The Unexpected Visitor

Danny along with Jazz, Maddie, Jack, Pandora, Clockwork, Ghostwriter, Nocturne and Desiree were all sitting in the living room and so far there had been nothing but awkward silence between all of them. Maddie, Jack and Pandora had said they had to talk to Danny about something and it was best for everyone to be present but so far nothing had been said.

Finally Maddie spoke, "This is difficult for me and well…for us to say. Now that you Danny are fully recovered we have something to tell you and I think it might be best if you hold any questions you have until the end"

"Okay" Danny said although feeling slightly confused but nodded in agreement.

Jack then began, "Fourteen years ago Maddie and I had a son. It was one of the happiest moments of our lives, having a second child and Jazz having a little brother to look after. Everything was great but it all changed on that fateful night"

"Jack and I had just gone to bed when we heard noise and saw an evil ghost come out of our son's room with him in his arms" Maddie continued. "We ran down to try and stop him from taking him but he refused to let him go. Kept ranting on how that my baby was meant to be his son and he was taking what was rightfully his and when he saw that he wasn't going to have him, he…."

Maddie stopped and she began to cry from the memory. Jack continued as he held Maddie close, "He threw him into our ghost portal and then destroyed it. Stopping us from even going in there to save him. So for fourteen years we had been rebuilding the portal from scratch in hopes to finally go into the Ghost Zone and saving our son"

"Have you gone in there to find him?" Danny asked.

"We….well….we believe we already have" Jack answered.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

That's when Pandora spoke, "Danny do you remember when I told you that you came from the human world fourteen years ago?"

"Yeah you told me an evil ghost named Plasmius took me from my real parents and threw me into the Ghost Zone" Danny answered.

"Well the ghost who tried to take our son was named Plasmius" Maddie answered. "And when you came through our portal, we kept the blood sample from your injuries and ran tests on them and….your DNA matched mine and Jack's"

Danny's eyes widened in complete shock along with Jazz's. He then stuttered, "A-a-a-are you guys s-saying t-that y-y-you two are my…."

"We're your parents Danny" Jack answered. "Your real parents"

Danny sat there in silence. Unsure what to say or what to think about it. Here he was sitting in the living room of a family who had saved him which turned out to be his family.

"So….is there anything you want to say about all this?" Desiree asked.

Danny got out of his shock and was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Pandora and the other ghosts quickly turned invisible and hid while Jack and Maddie went to open the door which revealed a man with white silvery hair tied back in a pony-tail and a small beard and wearing a black business suit.

"Vlad?" Both Jack and Maddie asked in surprise.

"Ah Jack and Maddie my old friends" Vlad said with a charming smile. "It's so nice to see you both. I just thought I'd quickly stop by and let you know that I have changed the reunion address to right here in Amity Park. I'm having it at a mansion I had just bought and thought I'd let you know"

"Ah thanks V-Man" Jack said with a smile. "We'll be there but right now is not the time for visitors I'm afraid"

"Of course. Well I'll see you both tomorrow at noon. It sure to be a great party to have fun at" Vlad said and then left and began walking down the streets. He continued to grin as he said quietly with a chuckle, "Well at least I will have fun"

* * *

Back at Fenton Works Jack and Maddie came back into the living room where the ghosts had just re-appeared. Pandora then asked, "Danny are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

Danny just shook his head and answered, "Not right now. I just need some time"

"Of course" Maddie said with a warm smile. She then added, "And Danny no matter what you decide whether that you stay in the human world or return back to the Ghost Zone, we will always love you no matter what"

Danny nodded and then just left the living room and went back upstairs to the guest bedroom.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Jazz asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Jazz" Nocturne answered. "Danny has always been strong. He just needs time on his own"

"Pandora would it be alright if Danny came to the reunion with us tomorrow?" Maddie asked. Jack then added, "It might give him a chance to get to know us better"

"Yes of course" Pandora answered.

Clockwork's eyes however narrowed as he continued to think about Vlad and knew from a vision what the future held and the possible outcomes from it.

" _Everything's the way it's supposed to be"_ Clockwork recited in his mind.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED….**_

 _ **TO ALL MY WONDERFUL READERS, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_


	9. The Reunion

Danny spent the majority of the morning in the guest bedroom. He still didn't know what to make of everything. Here he was staying in the home of his real family, his real parents and although he was feeling happy to see them, there was still a very big decision he knew he would have to make soon.

Should he stay on Earth with his real family or return back to the Ghost Zone? Return back to the place he had called his home for fourteen years?

"What am I gonna do?" Danny whispered.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door knocking and Jazz entering the room. She smiled and said, "Hey Danny. Mum and dad asked me to see if you're ready to go"

Danny nodded and said, "Yeah. I'll be down in a minute"

"Are you doing okay?" Jazz asked.

"I'm fine" Danny answered. "It's just weird and hard to get used to everything. To wrap my mind around things"

"I know what you mean" Jazz said as she sat next to him on the bed. "I still can't believe that these past few days, I have been helping and meeting my little brother"

"Yeah but that's not just it" Danny said. "Eventually I'm gonna have to choose whether to stay here or go back to the Ghost Zone. I just….I don't know what I'm gonna do and I don't want to hurt anyone with whatever I decide"

Jazz placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and said, "It doesn't matter what you choose. We will always be your family and so will Pandora and the other ghosts you know"

Danny smiled at her and nodded but then pulled her into a hug and said, "Thanks Jazz. Thank you"

Jazz smiled back and hugged him back. The two then separated and headed downstairs and hopped inside the RV. Danny was wearing a formal looking suit with a blue tie that Maddie had gotten him to wear to the reunion while Jazz was wearing a blue strapless dress with a black cardigan. Jack and Maddie were still wearing their hazmat suits, the only difference was Jack had slapped on a tie with his.

"So who is this Vlad Masters?" Danny asked.

"Well for one thing he's one of the richest men on the planet" Jazz answered first.

Jack then continued, "Another thing he was my best friend from college 20 years ago. We were roommates, lab partners, we did everything together even after when we met Maddie. We were all great friends until one day there was an accident. We were building the first ever prototype ghost portal and when we activated it, Vlad was in the way and the energy blasted right in his face. The portal didn't work but it resulted with Vlad ending up with a horrible case of ecto-acne which devastated him and killed his social life. Up until now he hasn't spoken to me but now that he has, maybe he's finally forgiven me"

Jack pulled into the driveway of a very fancy looking mansion on Spook Street. They entered the mansion where there were so many guests eating, socialising and dancing to the music. Vlad grinned at the sight of their arrival and walked up to them.

"Hello Jack my old friend and Maddie you've never looked lovelier my dear" Vlad said. He then looked down at Jazz and Danny and asked, "And I take it these are your children?"

"Yes" Maddie answered. "Our daughter Jasmine or Jazz as she likes to be called and our youngest son Danny"

He shook both their hands and said, "A pleasure to meet both of you"

After Vlad let go of Danny's hand he couldn't help but feel some sort of dark aura radiating off him and even now he could still feel it.

"I hope you enjoy the party" Vlad said and then left to mingle with the other guests.

As Vlad left the group, Danny closed his eyes a moment and when he re-opened them his eyes now glowed a sparkling deep blue, he turned his eyes and saw the auras of the guests were blue but when he looked at Vlad's it was black, red and green flaring together. His eyes went back to normal and knew it wasn't a good sign.

"Jazz I need to talk to you for a moment" Danny whispered.

As Jack and Maddie left to go socialise with the other guests and their old friends from college, Jazz and Danny left the room and headed for the library.

"What's going on Danny?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know why but when Vlad was shaking my hand, I felt a strange dark aura around him" Danny answered. "It was almost spectral like but it was definitely dark and evil"

"Are you sure? How do you know?" Jazz asked.

"I'm positive. Remember when I told you that story about what happened when I was seven? Ever since then Uncle Nocturne and Uncle Clockwork had taught me to expand my ghost sense mentally which allows me to sense the auras of any human or ghost" Danny answered. "And when I used it to check Vlad out, his aura was red, black and green mixed together. It's definitely not a good sign"

"So what do we do? Do we tell mum and dad?" Jazz asked.

"We better because if I'm right about Vlad then everyone here is in danger" Danny answered. "You go on ahead and tell Jack and….I mean mum and dad what's going on. I'll contact Pandora and everyone else in the Ghost Zone and meet you out there"

"Okay. Just be careful little brother" Jazz said with caution and then walked out of the library.

Danny pulled out his crystal pendant and contacted Pandora and told her of his discovery.

"Tread carefully my son" Pandora warned. "We'll be there as soon as we can and investigate further. For now just keep a close eye on this Vlad Masters"

Danny nodded as the image of Pandora disappeared. Danny then walked and opened the door to leave the library only to find his path blocked by Vlad Masters himself.

"Ah Daniel there you are Little Badger" Vlad said with a grin. "I was wondering if I might borrow you for a few moments in my lab. You see there's a present down there I have for your father and it's much too heavy for me to carry and I need some help"

"Uh….sure I guess" Danny said feeling nervous around the middle aged man.

He followed Vlad through the hallways of the vast mansion getting more nervous and cautious of the man with every step.

* * *

Back in the party room Jazz had just finished talking to her parents about what Danny had said. Jack then asked, "And you're sure that he meant Vlad?"

"Danny wouldn't lie about this and I trust his judgement" Jazz answered. "If he thinks that we're in danger and it's got something to do with Vlad then I won't question it. Just keep an eye on him please"

Both parents were silent and then Maddie spoke, "Jazz is right. If Danny has a bad feeling about Vlad then I say we trust it"

Jack smiled and nodded at his family and said, "I will trust him too"

Suddenly all the guests disappeared surprising Jack, Maddie and Jazz and before they could do anything they were suddenly grabbed and pulled intangibly through the floor of the room with a scream.

* * *

Back with Danny and Vlad they had just entered the lab but there was not a single present in sight. Danny then said, "What's going on? I don't see any present"

"That's because there isn't one" Vlad said as the door closed and locked behind them.

"Hey!" Danny shouted and ran to the door. He tried opening it but it wouldn't budge.

"It's no use Daniel. It's completely locked and the door is completely ghost proof" Vlad said as he continued to grin. "Not even your little ghost powers will help you out of this one"

Danny's eyes widened in fear as he asked, "How the heck do you know about my ghost powers?"

"All in good time Little Badger but first let's bring in the last of our guests shall we?" Vlad said and then he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly Skulker phased through the roof along with a green skinned ghost with spikes on her head and was wearing a two piece suit with a red cloak and her body was completely covered in tattoos and a mediaeval knight looking ghost wearing black armour. In their arms was Jack, Maddie and Jazz bound and gagged by some of the female ghost's tattoos and they were placed on the ground to their knees in front of them.

"Well done Skulker, Fright Knight and Lydia. You have done your jobs well" Vlad said as he continued to grin.

"NO! Leave them alone!" Danny shouted and was about to turn ghost but was suddenly zapped by something.

Danny yelped in pain and suddenly felt powerless as he fell to his knees. He tried to change into his ghost form but nothing came, he couldn't feel his powers at all. Before he could ask what happened more of Lydia's tattoos came off her body and tied him up around his chest pinning his arms to his sides.

"W-what was that?" Danny asked with pain.

Vlad stepped in front of him and showed him a device with two metal prongs at the top of it and answered, "This my boy is the Plasmius Maximus. It has just short circuited your powers for the next three hours which is 4 PM by the way in case you're bad at math"

"Why are you doing this? I don't understand" Danny asked.

"Of course not! You're what? Fourteen? You see twenty years ago back in college I was in love with Maddie but after my accident thanks to your idiot father Jack Fenton, she chose to marry him instead of me" Vlad said with bitterness in his voice. His anger then changed to a grin as he continued to pace around Danny, "It was only a few years later I found out that she and Jack had you. You were the son I should have had with Maddie but instead you were born as Jack Fenton's son and so when you were still a baby I tried to take you away and raise as you as my own but unfortunately your parents got in the way and so I sent you to the Ghost Zone and was going to go in there and get you back but unfortunately someone had already found you. But imagine my surprise when you were finally found and I discovered that you are the second half-ghost hybrid in the world"

"Wait second? And what do you mean you sent me into the Ghost Zone?" Danny asked now completely confused. "That was a ghost named Plasmius not you"

"Oh you are right there my boy. For I am the one known as Plasmius!" Vlad exclaimed and suddenly there was a bright light and he changed from Vlad Masters into Vlad Plasmius.

Everyone shouted in complete shock at the sight, "YOU!"

"So you were the one who tried to take me as a baby! And you're the reason I have ghost powers!" Danny shouted glaring at the man before him.

"Exactly and now I can finally claim what's rightfully mine" Vlad said as he continued to grin. He walked over to Danny and cupped his chin with his hand and continued, "Think about it my boy. I have had these powers for twenty years. I have experience my child and the money and power obtained from using those powers for personal gain. I could train you, teach you everything I know and be the father I was always meant to be and all you have to do is renounce both your pathetic human family and your ghost family and join me. Join me Daniel and we can rule together. There is a power within the Ghost Zone and if we both work together, we can obtain that power and rule both the Earth and the Ghost Zone"

Danny however glared at the man and pulled his face out his hand and said, "Dude you are one seriously crazed up fruitloop. There is no way I would ever join you. Not after all the pain and suffering you had put my human family through and there is no way I will ever help you rule the Earth and the Ghost Zone. I would rather fully die than join you"

"Oh you will help me obtain this power my boy after all, you wouldn't want any harm to come before your family now would you?" Vlad threatened and snapped his fingers.

Danny gasped as he saw Skulker activate a glowing blade and held it near Jack's neck, Fright Knight held his green sword at Maddie's neck and Lydia pulled created a dagger out of one of her tattoos and held it near Jazz's neck.

"Now you will come along with me Little Badger and I swear no harm will come to them" Vlad said. "If not then I will command all three of them to be killed on the spot, right in front of your eyes. So what's it going to be?"

Danny felt complete fear and horror, he couldn't let his human family be killed. Not after he had just only been reunited with them. He looked down trying to not let his tears fall and said, "I'm sorry guys. I'll go with you just please don't hurt them"

"A wise choice Little Badger" Vlad said as he placed a hand on Danny's shoulder.

Suddenly Danny screamed in pain as he was electrocuted by Vlad and fell to the ground unconscious. Vlad picked Danny up and hauled him over his shoulder as Jack, Maddie and Jazz screamed through their gags.

"Take those three back upstairs and leave them there but keep them bound and gagged. You three know where to meet me" Vlad ordered as he opened his ghost portal"

"Yes sir" All three of them said and dragged the screaming family back through the roof of the lab as Vlad entered the Ghost Zone.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	10. The Return Of The King

As Skulker, Lydia and Fright Knight watched over the prisoners, they were unaware of the invisible visitors that had just arrived. Before they could even speak a voice shouted, "TIME OUT!"

All of them were suddenly frozen solid as Clockwork, Pandora, Desiree, Nocturne and Ghostwriter appeared. All of them were wearing Clockwork's time medallions. Desiree and Pandora placed medallions on Jack, Maddie and Jazz as Ghostwriter used his energy to create a giant keyboard and Nocturne pulled out one of his dream helmets.

Jack, Maddie and Jazz at first screamed when they began to move again but then calmed down as they saw they were being rescued by Danny's ghost family. Ghostwriter started typing on his keyboard and in an instant Fright Knight had disappeared while Clockwork then unfroze time and Nocturne placed Lydia asleep and then placed a dream helmet on her head while Clockwork quickly chained Skulker with ecto chains.

Desiree and Pandora untied Jack, Maddie and Jazz and all three of them shouted, "Plasmius has Danny!"

Pandora's eyes burned with anger and she turned to Skulker and demanded as she grabbed his chains, "Where has he taken Danny?! Where is he?!"

"What makes you think I'll tell you anything?" Skulker dared with a grin.

"Oh I'll make you talk Skulker" Desiree said. "Pandora you know what to wish for"

Skulker's grin suddenly turned to fear as Pandora said, "I wish the real Skulker would appear before us"

Desiree smirked and said as she cast her magic on Skulker, "So you have wished it and so shall it be"

Skulker's suit suddenly shut down and the head opened to reveal a tiny little green ghost inside. Jack, Maddie and Jazz's mouths dropped with shock at the sight of the real Skulker as Desiree's magic forced him to come out.

Desiree grabbed onto Skulker in her hands. Pandora then whistled and suddenly her pet Cerberus appeared before them growling at the tiny ghost. Skulker's really became scared as Desiree flew above the three headed monstrous dog and held him just above their snapping mouths.

"So is there something you'd like to tell us Skulker?" Desiree said. "Or would you rather become dog chow?"

"ARGHHH! OKAY! I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK! JUST DON'T FEED ME TO THE DOGS!" Skulker screamed in horror.

Desiree came back down and asked again, "Now where is Plasmius? Where has he taken my nephew?"

Skulker gulped and began to talk...

* * *

Danny groaned as he awoke, he found himself on the ground tied up instead of tattoos but some sort of glowing green rope around his chest pinning his arms to his side. He sat up and looked around to find he was in some kind of castle or something and what looked to be a throne room with red and black walls.

"Ah glad to see you're awake Little Badger. Now we can get to work" Vlad Plasmius said as Danny jumped in fright at the voice.

"Where are we?" Danny asked.

"Pariah's Keep" Vlad answered. "Home of the Fright Knight before I released him and before that Pariah Dark the Ghost King"

"You're not talking about _the Pariah Dark_?" Danny asked as he remembered Ghostwriter teaching him about Pariah Dark.

"Ah so your ghost family has taught you about Pariah Dark" Vlad said with a grin. He then gestured towards the end of the throne room where a large sarcophagus was standing and two green orbs were sitting in the hands of skeletons as he continued, "Yes the same Pariah Dark who had terrorised the Ghost Zone for so many years with the power of the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage before the Ancients had banded together to defeat the king and lock him up in what you see before you, the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep where he still remains to this very day"

He picked Danny up by the end of his binds and made him stand up on his feet. He then attached another rope to his binds and pulled him along to the end of the throne room and stood in front of the skeletons where a key was inside in the orb.

Vlad picked it up and held it near Danny and said, "My Esperanto isn't that good Daniel. Translate it for me"

Danny however stood there and did nothing but glared at the man before him. Vlad sighed and grabbed some of Danny's hair from the back of his hair and pulled his head back causing him to cringe in pain.

"Do it before I make the pain worse for you and believe me my son I really don't want to hurt you more than I have to" Vlad said as he continued to pulled Danny's head back.

"I'm not your son!" Danny hissed back.

Vlad sighed again and sent a small electric shock which caused Danny to yelp in pain. He then repeated as he let go of his head, "Translate. Now"

Danny winced and looked at the inscription and read, "This can only be opened by the blood of someone with a pure heart"

"Of course it would say that" Vlad scoffed with a chuckle. "And of course only those pure of heart would sacrifice themselves for the ones they love"

He placed the orb down for a moment and pulled out a dagger. He picked up one of Danny's hands and though Danny struggled and tried to pull his hand back, he made a small cut on one of Danny's finger, he placed the dagger down and pulled out a small vial and allowed a few drops of Danny's blood to fall inside. He then let go of his hand and picked up the orb again and dropped the blood onto he orb.

The orb suddenly melted and Vlad caught the key in his hand. The handle of the key was shaped like a skeleton. He said, "At last the Skeleton Key is in my hands"

He then went over to the second orb and placed the key inside the nose of the other skeleton and turned it which opened the other orb to reveal a green ring with a symbol of a skeleton head on it.

"The Ring of Rage is finally mine!" Vlad exclaimed as he placed the ring on his finger and raised his fist in the air to release some of its power but nothing happened.

Vlad looked at the ring in confusion but then grinned as he said, "Oh of course I completely forgot. The Ring of Rage only works when one wears the Crown of Fire. You see my boy separately they're nothing but together, they give the wearer power beyond the imagination"

He started floating over to the sarcophagus and was about to open it when Danny shouted, "NO DON'T!"

"And why not dear boy?" Vlad asked slightly annoyed.

"You have no idea what you're about to do" Danny said. "If you open that sarcophagus you'll release Pariah Dark and who knows what'll happen!"

"Oh you're panicking over nothing" Vlad scoffed. "Pariah Dark won't be released. I'm fully prepared for anything that may happen. The power to rule is within my grasp and you shall share it with me by my side"

"I will not! No matter what you do, I will never become evil!" Danny shouted. "I would rather die than help you!"

"Oh you'll see things my way soon Little Badger" Vlad said and placed the key inside and unlocked the sarcophagus.

The door opened to reveal the Crown of Fire sitting on top of Pariah Dark's head. Vlad grinned and reached over to grab the crown but was suddenly grabbed by a large fist. Vlad's eyes widened in fear and saw he was now being held by Pariah Dark who was fully awake.

"WHO DARES?!" Pariah Dark roared as he stepped out of the sarcophagus.

"This is so not good" Danny said with fear at the sight of the evil king standing before him.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…..**_


	11. The King VS Danny Phantom

"I'll take that!" Pariah Dark roared as he ripped the Ring of Rage out of Vlad's hands and threw him to the ground next to Danny.

He then blasted Vlad who screamed at the feeling of such dark energy hitting him and forcing him to change back into his human form and fall unconscious.

"So he's a ghost and a human" Pariah said with a grin. "It's time to remind everyone who rules this place"

He placed the ring on his finger and suddenly felt power coursing through his veins. He grinned at the feeling and turned to Danny, he walked over and picked him up in his mighty grip and suddenly felt the ghostly energy within his body.

"It seems you too are also part ghost. It must be a burden having that much power child" Pariah Dark said.

"The power isn't the burden. The burden is in how I use it" Danny retorted back.

Pariah looked at Danny with interest and said, "Perhaps I might allow you to live. Who knows? You may prove to be an excellent slave and weapon"

"I would rather die than to serve you!" Danny shouted at him.

He suddenly threw Danny to the ground and started forming a lot of energy in his hand and got ready to strike Danny down, he released the blast and just when it was about to hit Danny a shield formed in front of him and deflected the blast.

"WHAT?!" Pariah roared and they both looked behind them to see Pandora, Ghostwriter, Desiree, Nocturne, Clockwork, Jazz, Jack and Maddie with weapons in their hands standing behind them.

"Leave my son alone!" Maddie, Jack and Pandora shouted in unison.

"You dare defy your king?!" Pariah shouted.

"You're no king!" Nocturne said defiantly.

"You're right! Perhaps I am more of a god!" Pariah shouted and then charged at Nocturne with his mace.

"SLEEPWALKERS FORM!" Nocturne shouted and suddenly dozens of green ghosts appeared before him and knocked Pariah back.

Maddie and Jack began blasting at Pariah with their ecto blasters and ecto bazooka. Desiree started blasting at him with her own magic, Clockwork sent his energy with Pandora's and Ghostwriter began typing away at his keyboard writing up dozens of skeleton warriors and sending them to attack the evil king.

Jazz ran over to Danny and pulled out a knife and cut the ropes away. Danny stood up and changed into his ghost form and said, "Thanks Jazz"

Pariah screamed with rage and fury and using the power of the spectral items, he blasted at every single skeleton warrior and destroyed them until they were nothing but ink, he then sent another blast and destroyed Jack and Maddie's weapons and destroyed Nocturne's Sleepwalkers.

He leapt and sent Nocturne to the wall with his mace, blasted Clockwork to the ground, grabbed Desiree and Ghostwriter before they could try a sneak attack and slammed them to the ground. He destroyed Ghostwriter's keyboard.

Maddie pulled out an ecto-bo staff while Pandora got her sword ready and the two mother's leapt in the air to attack Pariah head on but Pariah grabbed Maddie and whacked Pandora in the stomach before throwing Maddie into Pandora and Jack and attached them all to the wall with a burst of energy.

"NO! LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!" Danny shouted and charged straight at Pariah and managed to deliver a powerful blast to his stomach and sent him flying back.

Pariah Dark was about to attack when Danny suddenly froze him solid with his ice energy but it wasn't enough to hold him and Pariah immediately broke free and grabbed Danny. He slammed him to the ground and before Danny could get back up, Pariah's large foot stomped on his leg and Danny screamed in pain as he felt his leg break.

"DANNY! / MY BABY NO! / SON! / LITTLE BROTHER!" Everyone screamed. Tears fell down Maddie's, Pandora's, Desiree's and Jazz's eyes and Jack couldn't bear to watch his son get hurt. Clockwork, Nocturne and Ghostwriter watched on in fear for Danny's life as Pariah removed his foot.

Danny winced and whimpered in pain as he weakly looked up at the king who was grinning evilly down upon him. He tried to get up but only to yelp of his broken leg and fall back down again, he managed to raise his head and saw the open sarcophagus and the Skeleton Key right next to him.

"Just surrender child and the ones you care for will return home alive" Pariah said unaware that Danny had reached over and grabbed the key discreetly. "You cannot possibly win"

Danny could feel anger towards the one who had threatened to hurt his family and weakly and slowly stood up and floated slightly above the ground to keep off his broken leg.

"I don't have to win" Danny said weakly. "I just have to make sure…."

His eyes suddenly glowed very bright green and blue as he finished, "THAT YOU LOSE!"

His words were suddenly changed into a powerful Ghostly Wail but it was much different this time. Everyone watched in amazement as the wail was not only made out his own energy but also his cold energy which hit Pariah dead on and started pushing him back. Danny moved forward and kept pushing Pariah back further and further towards the sarcophagus.

"NO! NO!" Pariah screamed as he realised where the boy was sending him and the Crown of Fire was knocked right off his head as well as the Ring of Rage off his finger.

Danny however didn't stop and continued to push himself. There was no way he was going to allow Pariah to rule and harm both his families!

He continued to push Pariah closer to the sarcophagus until finally he was inside the sarcophagus and Danny stopped the wail. Danny then quickly pushed the door closed and locked it with the Skeleton Key.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pariah screamed one final time before falling asleep forever.

His family was released from Pariah's energy and Danny suddenly felt very weak and fell unconscious while changing back into his human form.

"DANNY!" Everyone shouted and ran towards him.

Maddie kneeled down and held Danny in her lap and checked his pulse. She sighed in relief and said, "He's alive. Just really weak from that wail"

Pandora kneeled down and smiled at her adoptive son with pride and said, "He defeated Pariah Dark"

"We better get him back to Fenton Works so he can rest" Jack said.

"Wait. What do we do about him?" Jazz asked as she pointed to the still unconscious Vlad Masters.

Jack and Maddie looked at each other and smirked as they thought of an idea and Maddie said, "Oh don't worry sweetie. I think we have an idea on what to do with him:

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	12. Danny's Decision

Danny groaned as he woke up and sat up on the bed to find his leg in a bandage and sitting elevated on a pillow. The door opened and Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Pandora, Nocturne, Clockwork, Ghostwriter and Desiree all entered the room.

Danny smiled as both his mums hugged him and he received pats on the back and handshakes from everyone else as well as a hug from Jazz.

"How you feeling little brother?" Jazz asked.

"Heaps better but my legs still sore" Danny answered as he winced a little from his leg.

"You're healing abilities have managed to fix the broken bone but it's still healing" Jack said. "You should up and about in no time"

"What happened about Plasmius?" Danny asked.

"After the fight we captured him and took him back here. After tending to you he woke up and that's when the Observants showed up" Clockwork began. "They were furious about him releasing Pariah Dark and almost basically sending both the Earth and the Ghost Zone to their doom. They were about to destroy him when Jack and Maddie had an idea"

"Using an invention we had made called the Ghost Gauntlets, we basically removed Vlad's ghost powers leaving now a normal human" Maddie continued. Pandora then finished, "The Observants had taken Vlad's ghost half and now have it under lock and key in a thermos and as for Vlad Masters…well let's just say he went a little nuts and…"

Jazz pulled up a newspaper which showed a picture of Vlad looking crazy as he was loaded into a hospital van and Danny read some of the article out loud, "Multi-billionaire Vlad Masters was submitted to the Wisconsin Mental Hospital after experiencing a major mental breakdown in Amity Park"

"Wow! Now he really is a seriously crazed up fruitloop" Danny commented causing everyone to laugh.

Pandora pulled Danny into another hug and said, "I am so proud of you son. You defeated one of the most powerful ghost that had ever ruled"

"Thanks mum" Danny said with a smile. "But I couldn't have done it without any of you. My family. All of you"

They all pulled each other into a group hug and celebrated the victory.

* * *

A few days later Danny was standing back on both legs and Pandora and the others were getting ready to go back into the Ghost Zone. At first Danny smiled but then he remembered that would have to make a choice but he didn't seem sad about it, because he now knew that no matter what he chose they would all still be his family and there was no stopping him or them from ever seeing him.

He went down to the lab where everyone was waiting for him and Clockwork asked, "Well this is it. Danny do know what you want to do?"

Danny was silent and he looked between his family and the ghost portal. It's true the Ghost Zone had always been his home but he felt like he had kept his human family waiting for him long enough. He knew in his heart what he was going to do and he faced them to give him his answer.

"The Ghost Zone will always and forever will be my home. It's the place I was raised by my adoptive mother and as well as my ghost uncles and aunt and I don't think I could ask for a better ghost family" Danny began which made them all smile. "And as much as I love my home, I think I have kept my human family waiting long enough for me to come back to them. You're all my family. Both ghost and human. Ever since the fight with Pariah Dark I've come to realise that he's not the only one who will attack either people here in the human world and innocent ghosts in the Ghost Zone. I think I now know why I was given these powers fourteen years ago. I believe that this may be my destiny which is why I'm going to stay here in the human world but I'll always come to the Ghost Zone to visit my adoptive family"

Everyone smiled in happiness for his decision and Jack, Maddie and Jazz ran up and pulled him into a tight hug, he hugged them back and then faced his adoptive family. He walked up to them and said, "Thank you all so much for being there for me. I'm gonna miss you guys a lot but this isn't goodbye. The Ghost Zone will always forever be my home and as I said I promise to visit you and you are always welcome here"

Pandora smiled warmly and proudly at her adoptive son and kneeled down to his height and said, "I am so proud of you my Danny Phantom. You have the heart of a human and the soul of a ghost and as I told you before to never forget this; no matter where you are or what they may call you, you will always be my son"

Tears fell down Danny's face as he hugged Pandora and said, "I'm gonna miss you mum. I love you"

"I love you too my son" Pandora said. "And I'll miss you. We all will"

"Exactly / we'll miss you buddy / Make sure you visit / everything's the way it's supposed to be" The others said simultaneously as they joined in the family hug.

After final goodbyes Danny's ghost family went through the portal. Danny looked down at his crystal pendant and a photo of him with his ghost family, he turned to Jack, Maddie and Jazz and they hugged each other again.

Later that night Danny was heading off to bed when he heard a humming coming from the living room and looked to see Maddie was humming a familiar tune as she was looking through some pictures.

Danny walked up to her and said, "I think I know that song"

Maddie smiled warmly at him and said, "You do. You sung some of it to me when we first met you and it was a song I used to sing to you when you were a baby. It was the only one that could put you to sleep at the time"

Danny sat next to her as she began to sing:

 _Come stop your crying, it'll be alright_

 _Just take my hand, hold it tight_

 _I will protect you from all around you_

 _I will be here don't you cry_

Danny smiled as started to remember the song and started getting drowsy. Maddie smiled even brighter as Danny laid down on her lap.

 _For one so small, you seem so strong_

 _My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm_

 _This bond between us can't be broken_

 _I will be here don't you cry_

 _Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on, now and forevermore_

 _You'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart_

 _Always_

 _Always_

She stopped as she heard a light snoring and saw Danny had fallen asleep. She rubbed his head and then laid down next to him. A few moments later Jack and Jazz came downstairs and stopped and smiled at the sight of Danny and Maddie asleep on the couch. Jazz pulled out a camera and took a picture.

Jack hugged Jazz close and said, "He's finally home and now we're a family again"

"But he'll always be Danny Phantom. The Ghost Boy of the Ghost Zone" Jazz said.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
